Foolishly Blind and Misunderstood
by Mournless
Summary: Iroh was wrong about Bolin. In more ways that one.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

As a heads up to those who MAY have read this on my tumblr, there is a small change in this, so I apologize for any confusion.

* * *

Sorrow, hurt, frustration, agony, betrayal.

General Iroh rolled around on his bed, trying hard to to get some sleep after his horrible evening with the young pro-bender. How could he have been so foolish and blind? How could he have honestly believed that Bolin had felt anything for him at all?

Try as he might, he couldn't sleep. Instead his mind saw fit to torment him with memories of that very evening.

* * *

_Iroh and Bolin had just exited a high class restaurant. The younger male was still loudly exclaiming how amazingly tasty the food had been, wishing that he wasn't too full to just have one more bite._

_Conversation between them had been easy, comfortable, and familiar. They'd been going on these little dinner dates once or twice a week for the past few months, each date ending just a little later than the last. Just their most recent date had ended with Bolin crashing in his hotel room, both of them snuggled against one another for comfort and warmth._

_After that night, Iroh decided that he would make this outing of theirs special, and then, at just the right moment, ask Bolin to be his. They had been on several of these dates already, and they were comfortable with each other. Iroh felt now was the time._

_They were in the middle of a conversation when a feminine voice called out to Bolin. They turned, and Bolin's eyes lit up with joy as a young girl that Iroh had never seen before flung herself into the earth bender's muscular arms, hugging him tightly._

_The two spoke for a moment, as if lost in their own little world, and Iroh suddenly felt cold. Bolin caught his gaze, and it was as though he'd forgotten the other male was even there until that moment. He introduced the girl as Miri, a daughter of one of the local bakers. She was a pretty and charming girl, with absolutely nothing to dislike about her. Yet Iroh couldn't help but feel agitated by her presence there._

_Shortly after the introduction, she explained that she had to leave as she was running an errand for her father. Bolin seemed slightly put out at the information, but quickly cheered up as the girl kissed his cheek before running off, promising to hang out with him soon._

_Iroh felt an unfamiliar bubble of heat forming in his gut, and grew more agitated as he was unable to give it a name. "Have you two known each other long?" he forced himself to ask, doing anything to distract himself from the bubble that continued to grow._

_"Kinda. We met just a little bit before the whole thing with Amon and the Equalists happened, but only recently started talking again." he said, a fondness in his tone that put Iroh off. "She's really sweet. I asked her out a while ago, since we got along so we-"_

_"You what?" Iroh blinked in surprised. Had he heard that right? Bolin had asked her out while they had been dating?_

_The rational part of his brain had decided to completely shut down, so nothing told him to let the boy finish, that this wasn't the sort of thing Bolin would be capable of doing, that he'd be crazy for thinking it. All he could hold onto was that Bolin had asked her out, apparently after Amon had been defeated. Right around the time they started going on their dates._

_And he felt his heart shatter. "I see. I didn't realize you were that kind of person." he said coldly, causing Bolin to gaze up at him, nothing but confusion written on his face. Still not making any rational thought, Iroh missed the confusion. "To be with one while chasing another...I believed that was something you did not have in common with your brother. It would seem I was mistaken. Excuse me."_

_He turned, leaving a thoroughly confused and upset looking Bolin behind, all alone in the still snowy street._

* * *

He awoke with a start, body still weary from the storm of emotions that had worn him out the previous night. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, wondering when he d fallen asleep, feeling as though he d barely gotten more than an hours rest. Certainly not enough time for proper rest. Though maybe his dreams were the cause of his tired and worn out state.

Part of him felt bad for leaving Bolin like that...after all, they weren't ACTUALLY a couple, so Bolin was free to do as he liked...but the part of his mind that still felt slighted knocked away that sense of guilt. He stood, stretching his back, a few popping noises greeting his ears before he opened his eyes to a most curious sight.

On his desk was a small vase with a single red rose in it, and a note at it's side. He vaguely wondered who would have left him such a thing, as well as who could have gotten in without waking him in order to leave these behind.

Slowly, he made his way over to the gifts. The rose had a wonderful scent, and was surprisingly healthy, seeing as the weather should have been to cold for any of the flowers to start growing yet. Cautiously, he picked up the note and read it.

_Dear General Iroh, Sir,_

Iroh's eyes widened, recognizing both the writing and phrasing as Bolin's. Part of him wanted to stop reading it right then. But the rational parts of his mind had started working again, and told him to finish it. See what the boy had to say. So he sat down on the only chair in the room, and spent the next few minutes reading it.

_Dear General Iroh, Sir,_

_Good morning. Or, at least, I think it'll be morning when you read this. You and Mako are both morning people, afterall, being fire benders and all. Or maybe you decided not to read this until later, or not at all. Sorry, lost myself there. Anyway..._

_I'm sorry about last night. I had no idea you felt that way about me. I mean come on, you re a General of the United Forces, and I'm just a pro-bending street kid! I had no clue!_

_I didn't even know we were going on dates! Little Jinora had to spell it out for me! (I swear, that kid is way to smart for her own good.) You never called them dates. They were always outings. Does outing mean date in the Fire Nation? Because if so, that was information I needed to have!_

_But I guess I should have noticed by now...well, maybe not. I can never tell when someone likes me as a friend or more. I'm terrible at it. But I am sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you last night._

_If it makes you feel any better, I actually asked her out about a week BEFORE we started having our outings. Dates. Whatever you wanna call them. But she already had a boyfriend, so nothing ever happened._

_I was still depressed about it when you first asked me to lunch. At first, I went because I needed to do something fun, and you never really talked to anyone outside of serious business stuff, so I figured you could use a friend too._

_We work together really well as friends, don't ya think? I thought so too! But then I kind of started to...look at you differently. Not in a bad way! A good way! Well, a good way if Jinora is right about the whole dating thing._

_You're handsome, kind, smart, and you pamper me more than I do Pabu! It was hard NOT to like you! I was going to tell you last night, but, well...you know what happened._

_Again, I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I never meant to do that. I hope you can forgive me._

_And...if you're still (or ever were) interested in me, or rather us, or would just rather punch me in the face (I really hope not),then go to your door and open it._

_I'm waiting._

_Yours truly,_

_Bolin_

_P.S._

_I really am sorry. And I love you._

The letter was dropped, and left on the floor as the General pulled open his door, praying that Bolin was really there, waiting for him.

And he was. Nervous green eyes gazed up at him hopefully, and the slight redness around them showed that he d been crying recently. Probably because of Iroh.

The fire bender pulled Bolin close, and firmly pressed his lips onto Bolin's slightly parted ones, earning a soft moan of delight from the boy.

Iroh was a blind fool. How could he have not realized how much the boy cared for him?


End file.
